


“Was it nice to see him?” “It was nice, among other things.”

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Candlelight, Season 3, Supplementary scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Only the shape of the darkness changes.Part of the twelvetide christmas drabbles challenge for 2017, raising money for Puerto Rico.Prompt 2: Candles and candlelight





	“Was it nice to see him?” “It was nice, among other things.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiaKantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NiaKantorka), [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts), [Moonstruckidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/gifts), [EmilyElm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyElm/gifts), [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



The candles cast long shadows in the crypt of the Norman chapel in Palermo. Will is used to his steps being haunted by the monsters he is trying to catch. Now there is one he finally hopes will catch him.

A faint breeze gusts between the stone pillars. The candles gut and flicker, confusing the path, confusing the way. It would be easy to lose yourself down here.

He stops for a moment and listens. Maybe there is someone there? Waiting in the half dark.

“Hannibal?”

He barely breathes the name aloud. 

“I forgive you.”

The only reply is a change in the shape of the darkness.


End file.
